


Royal Nanny

by Rosette82



Series: Royal Nanny [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gladiolus - Freeform, Hugs, Ignis - Freeform, Little Romance, Promto, Short Stories, are children, noctis - Freeform, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: Everyday life about you taking care of the boys who unexpectedly turned into children. Calm about the situation you read stories or do activities with them until you can find a cure.You have been working as a baby-sitter before so they can't be any different right?First chapter is like a prologue.





	Royal Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> I used my own colours and name on the chocobos in the game. But you can image your own version on them.  
> I know how Promto looked like when he was younger but I didn't image him looking like that in this story. So I imaged him how he looks like right now but shorter. (I don't even know how he looked like as a toddler).
> 
> I also know their age gap in the game but here they different. Gladio is 7, Ignis is 6, Promto and Nocits is 2 years old.

Prologue

Vesperpool

A similar kwee from a Chocobo was running towards the camp where you were sleeping. Early in the morning the boys left for a hunt nearby and let you sleep in. You hadn't quite woke up yet, but you could hear the bird running closer and closer to the camp.  
You sat up and rubbed your eyes before you crawled out from the tent. You yawned and stretched your arms up towards the sky. Fully awake you looked around for the bird who was kweeing at the base on the heaven.

"Cola?" You went down to the white bird. "Where is Noctis and the others?"

You pet her calmly and looked into her eyes. She flapped her wings and nudged her head at you. Something was off. Cola only runs off when monsters are too close or fight along with Noctis.

"Did something happen?" 

Cola kweed as an answer and she spun around her body to face the way she came from.  
You rather walk to the place but it went faster riding her. You could use the car but it stood best where it was. Chocobos could easily run into smaller roads than the car.

You took a deep breath before you climbed up on Cola which wasn't easy. You hadn't ridden a Chocobo alone before so it was a bit scary.   
Cola was kind and patiently waited for you until you were ready.

"Okay, Cola. Take me to the boys!" You grabbed the reins before you kicked her lightly to move forward. She began to walk then later trot. It was scary but you tried not to freak out.

After a few minutes, you spotted the other chocobos that belonged to Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. You were grateful for them to choose light and bright colors on their birds.   
The birds noticed you and kweed happily when you came running towards them. When Cola stopped you jumped off her and brushed the other birds to calm down.

You then went to the hunting spot where the boys supposed to be but you couldn't see them.

"Boys!" You yelled. But no answer. "Noctis! Prompto! Ignis! Gladiolus!"

No sound or voice could you hear which made you go cold. Worried that something could have happened to them even though they could take care of them self.

"Please answer me!" You spun around and walked towards the lake to look behind trees and rocks. You found some materials but no clues where the boys could be.  
You were about to yell their name again when you heard a cry to your left. Without hesitating, you ran towards the cry. You jumped up on a few rocks and at the small trees, you saw something black that was moving. The closer you got you to realize it was fabric and something was sitting on it. It wasn't something, it was someone.   
On the black fabric sat a small child crying. The child had black hair and was wearing a big black shirt that went to the child's legs. Beside the child was a pair of shoes with red underneath.

"Noctis?" You said and the child stopped crying for a moment and looked up at you. He then began to cry again.

You picked him up and wiped away his tears from his eyes and comforted him. "It's okay. Everything is fine." You patted his head which he liked and stopped crying.  
You smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's go to the Chocobo." You happily said.

You went back to Cola and the other chocobos. There you spotted 3 more children. One was in the same size as the child you were carrying. While the other two were taller. All of them had too big clothes on them.

"Chocobo!" Said the blond one and petted the blue chocobo.

You could guess right away who those three kids were.

"I hope this is temporary." You sighed and let the black-haired child down to the ground. He ran off the chocobos smiling.

The child with glasses on patted the light purple Chocobo's beak while the other brunet child patted the light blue one.

"Ignis, keep an eye on those two. I'll be right back."

Ignis looked up at you and nodded in response.  
You quickly ran back to the place you found Noctis and grabbed the shoes and the other fabrics on the ground.

"Yep, the black haired one is Noctis." You said to yourself because the fabrics were his clothes.  
When you went back to the group you found more clothes you didn't see before. You picked them up and hang them over the light purple Chocobo's saddle.

You then picked up Ignis and sat him on the blue chocobo. You then grabbed the blond little guy and sat him in front of Ignis.  
You helped Gladiolus up on his and to the last, you picked up Noctis and placed him on Cola before you sat behind him.

"Let's head back to the camp." You said to the others and lead the way back to the camp.

At the camp you decided to pack the car and drive to Meldacio Hunter HQ, to report the tipster and get the reward before going home to Lesallum.  
None of the boys spoke to you but helped you pack or more like Ignis was the one help you while Gladiolus watched Noctis and Prompto.   
The hard part followed when the packing was done. To separate them from the chocobos. You told them what was going to happen and you couldn't bring the birds with you. But you had a Chocobo whistle and could call them whenever you wanted.

Prompto was the only one who cried when you said the truth and didn't want to be separated from the bird. You comforted him that this wasn't the last time for him to see them. And you could call them when you got home.  
He nodded and you helped him to put on the seatbelt on the front seat. You told Ignis and Gladio to put on theirs. You don't want any accidents on the way back.

You drove away from the parking spot carefully not to scratch the car. You never thought the day would come for you to drive Regalia. Not in your dreams.  
Time Skip

Lestallum

While the boys had fun in the bathroom with the door ajar so you could hear them. You carelessly looked for clothes form them in your closet. Why wondering why you would have child clothes in your closet?  
Well, it was mostly forgotten clothes from families you used to work for. At a stressful time, you babysit children at your home instead of their own.

After finding clothes for all of them you went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"I found clothes for you. I hope they fit." You said trying not to peek into the room. They're children but still, it was awkward to look at them. (Especially naked).

"Come out whenever you're done bathing."

You lined up the clothes on the floor. First Gladio's, Ignis, Prompto and then Noctis.  
You then turned around so your back faced the door.  
"Tell me if you need help."

Gladio was first out from the room covered in a bath towel and grabbed the clothes. Het hen went to another room to change.

After he was Prompto. He's at down on his knees in front of his clothes. He grabbed the T-shirt with a Chocobo print on and put it on. Ignis and Noctis came later out when Prompto was putting on his pants which were a pair of overalls. He knew how to put the pants on but not the suspenders. He grabbed the pants to hold them up and walked over to you.

You smiled and sat down to help him. You later helped him to put on his socks before he ran into the living room.

Noctis had similar cloths set like Prompto. Only the T-shirt was different. He wore a black shirt with stars prints that glow in the dark. He got the hang of putting the suspenders on but only the wrong way.  
He proudly showed you but you giggled when you spotted the wrong part and fixed it. You even rolled up the pants from his feet cause it was a little long for him.   
You glanced over Ignis and he was fully clothed. He wore a pair of jeans and a green hoodie with matching socks.  
He corrected his glasses and then he gave you his towel before he joined the duo in the living room.

You thanked him and rose up and grabbed Prompto's and Noctis and laid them in the laundry basket. You then went to the living room which was a part of the kitchen.

The trio sat down on the sofa and it didn't take long until Gladio came inside dressed in his clothes. You had found similar clothes that matched him you thought. A pair of baggy pants and a camouflage shirt.  
You made your way into the kitchen and thought of any food that was simple and fast making. When you knew what to make you grabbed a frying pan and a spatula.

"Who want some pancakes?"


End file.
